Rated M Oneshots
by SexiCookie-0x3
Summary: Just rated M one shots, with sex and no plot (maybe.) If you like a request PM or review.
1. AJ Lee & Randy

Author's Note: Requested by Jeni.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot, it's Jeni's.  
Warning: Um, sex?

* * *

AJ didn't know how she ended up in Randy's hotel bed, with him on top of her while he tugged off her shorts. For one thing was for sure, she wasn't the type of girl to whore around and sleep with everything that has a penis, unlike K2.

But she proved herself wrong when she was nearly half naked and about to have sex with someone she doesn't have any feeling towards. Heck, she despite this man for toying with her best friends heart, Kaitlyn.

The thought of Kaitlyn made AJ feel horrible. "Stop."

"What?" Randy stopped kissing her neck and unbuttoning her top.

"I-I can't do this," he reached down and rubbed his fingers against her womanhood. "Oh, fuck. Just screw me right now."

He smirked and proceeded to kiss her neck and reached his hands back up to her half buttoned top. He became irritated with the top and ripped the rest of it open, buttons flying in different directions. She scowled, this top was not cheap. He shrugged and pulled himself away from her neck and worked his way down her chest.

Her breath hitched. Everywhere he kissed her skin burned with pleasure. He reached behind her and unstrapped her bra, threw it aside and stared down and her perky breast with a smirk. She blushed, she didn't feel insecure about her breast before, but now ..

He placed his hand on her left breast and rubbed it a little before grabbing her nipple with his index and thumb and pinched the small nub. She moaned. He leaned down and took the other in his mouth and licked his tongue against it before sucking on it while he played with her right breast. "Randy." she whined.

The heat between her legs grew and her breathing became quicker.

He gave one last suck and pulled back and gave her a kiss. He ran his hand over her toned stomach and stopped at the hem of her panties. He groaned and spread her legs open and laid between them. He grasped the hem of her panties and tore it off and threw it to his side.

He stuck his tongue into her mouth and rubbed it along her small one while rubbing her womanhood. He pulled away from the kiss and went lower down the bed.

He stared down at her shaven womanhood and grinned before bringing his lips towards her area. She squirmed when he blew against her. He held her hips and pulled her towards his lips, groaning at the taste of her in his mouth. He stuck his tongue into her and swirled his tongue around a little, making her cry out.

He smirked and pulled back. He stared at her womanhood and gave it a light lick and sat up. He pulled off his shirt and got off the bed and reached for the hem of his boxers and pulled down and his member sprang free. He smirked when AJ licked her lips. He stepped out of his boxers and crawled back in bed.

He grabbed her and spun her onto her back. Than grabbed her hips and easily got her onto her knees and into a doggy position. His right hand left her hip and went to his member. He got on his knees and grasped himself and slowly slid his member into her.

She gripped the sheets tightly and shoved her face into the blanket. It was 11 at night and she did not want any complaints

He waited for her to adjust to his size than started slamming into with every force in his body. She let out a loud muffled moan. She did not expect him to thrust in and out of her with such force and have pleasure shot through her with each thrust he gave.

The feeling between her legs started building up with each of his thrust and she grinded back against him to match his thrusts. He let out a groan and grabbed a fistful of her hair with his right hand and pulled it towards him.

Her hands left her knees and she was sitting against his hips. Her back and neck arched in a way that a normal person couldn't do. One of many perks of being flexible.

He leaned down and kissed her, while he still had a fistful of her. He stuck his tongue in his mouth again and started a furious battle with her own. She moaned against his lips when he thrusted harder into her. He let go of her hair and she leaned forward again, into a doggy position.

One of his hands reached up. He smirked when she let out a small scream when his hand made contact with her bottom with force.

Her body tensed up when she felt the feeling between her legs start to grow again. He let out a throaty groan when he felt her tightened up around him. She moaned, her release coming closer and closer.

Randy took the hint and sped up his thrust. The headboard of the bed started to slam against the wall with each thrust. She threw her head back and screamed when she hit her orgasm.

Randy continued to thrust into her with the same force and moaned when his member started to throb. AJ moaned and grinded against his hips to help him get to his release soon. And he did just that in a matter of seconds. He moaned out and tilted his head back and released into her. He gave a few thrust to ride out his orgasm. When he was done he collapsed against her and she also fell onto the bed.

Their chest raised and fell for a while. When Randy had enough strength, he pulled out of her and she let out a little yelp. He laid down near her and continued to breath hard.

AJ blushed. "So. Do you think you can get Lita to meet me?" she asked. Remembering the reason why she was here in the first place.

He smirked. "If this is how you convince me to do favors, you can ask anything anytime." he winked.

* * *

:x I hope this pleases you Jeni.  
Reviews will be cool, and if you want to make a request, don't be shy to ask, I love doing requests! :D Also, it'll help if you gave me a small plot with the request, or just a specific setting. c;


	2. CM Punk & Kaitlyn

Author's Note: Request for Cm Punk and Kaitlyn  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot.  
Warning: Sex, and slight swearing.

* * *

Kaitlyn scowled and walked into her locker room, which will soon be AJ's. Each champion got their own personal locker, and without her belt she was just a diva. Who had to go back and share lockers in the ladies room. She shivered in anger when AJ walked in, the same smirk on her face when they handed HER belt to AJ.

"Oh, thought you would be gone by now. Guess I'll let you stay one more night in MY locker." She smirked and walked out.

Kaitlyn turned around and curled her hand into a fist. She was so embarrassed that she lost to such a small woman like her. A little girl if you looked at it. Kaitlyn was so angry and ashamed she didn't notice her- AJ's door opened and shut, until he cleared his throat.

She turned around and raised a brow at Phil. "What are you doing here? Looking for AJ, she just left." she said.

"Why would I need her?" Phil asked.

"Well, the rumors I here is that you and her are a couple."

Phil rolled his eyes and sat on the bench and let out a frustrated sigh. He looked up at her. "I know how it feels to have your belt taken away from you. It fucking sucks."

She nodded her head and sat next to him. "Yeah, guess you know what I'm going through."

"You didn't held the belt longer than I did, so you don't really know how I feel."

She glared. But he was right, she hadn't held the diva's championship for that long. In sympathy, she placed her hand on his back and patted it. Which was weird. But after this night, she was pretty sure this was the most normal thing she done all day.

He looked up and smirked. "Sucks that you had to loose it to a little girl."

"Hate to agree, but you're right. God, she's so annoying." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Annoying doesn't describe her, she a psychotic bitch." Punk growled. He didn't like that woman since she tried to get into his head, if it wasn't for her he could see his future a bit more different.

"Kind of a whore as well." Kaitlyn smirked.

"Don't get me started, you know how many guys she had to get with just to become the center of attention." he referred to her kissing scandal of; Daniel, himself, Kane, Cena and now Dolph.

"Enough of her, she's just a little-"

"And ever since she kissed me, I-I felt this sick feeling in my stomach and now, I can't even get that night out of my head. Little bitch got into my head like she wanted to."

Kaitlyn raised a brow at Punk who shook in anger.

She smirked. "Maybe you're in love."

He looked at her with wide eyes than glared. "Don't be stupid-"

"Face it, feeling in your stomach; butterflies. Can't stop thinking of that night, and now she's in your head. You're in love Punk-"

Before she could finish the last sentence he tackled her to the bench. His knees on both side of her left leg while her right leg went to the floor to keep herself from falling. His hand gripped her right hand over head and the other stayed on the side of her head.

She blushed. If this was how he handle heated discussions, she wondered how his heated argument with Cena a few nights ago ended. She got a little aroused of the thought.

"Got quiet all of a sudden." He smirked.

She smirked and licked her lips. "If this is how you handle arguments, I want to know what happened to you and Cena the other night." she said.

The smirk on his face left his mouth and turned to a frown so quick, it was like he didn't smirk at all. "What the hell are you saying?"

"You know, you Cena, arguing, and than it got quiet for a while." She laughed, she remember listening through John's door, along with other superstars and divas.

"Nothing happened."

"Oh really. Than why was it so quiet-"

He smashed his lips to hers to cut her off, it was suppose to be just for a second. But when she moaned and kissed back, he had to continue. He ungripped her hand and trailed it along the side of her stomach hoping to get more moans from the woman that made him shiver in pleasure.

He let out a throaty groan when she rubbed her left leg against his private area. He hadn't even realized that he was straddling her leg until now. She moved her leg more slowly when he groaned, hoping to tease him. And it worked. He nearly whimpered at the slow pace she was moving.

She smirked against his lips when he bucked his hips against her leg. His member growing hard quickly. She moaned when she felt him hardened against her leg. He pulled back from her lips and smirked. He lowered his head and gave a light lick against her neck.

He pulled his body away from hers and stood up. He reached for the hem of her top and pulled it off. He admired her size for a bit than pulled her bra off. She grinned when he licked his lips. He bended over and reached out for her right breast and took it in his mouth. His hand reached for his own pants and undid the belt.

She moaned when he gave a harsh suck than continued to lick her nipple. She pushed his hand to the side and started to unzip the zipper of his pants. When she was successful she gave a light tug and his pants fell to his ankle. She didn't give him time to step out of his pants. She placed her hand against his member and rubbed harshly.

He hissed and bit down on her nipple making her cry out. He sighed when she rubbed her hand against his member lightly and her other hand rubbed against his hips. He grew even more aroused and his member throbbed.

She smirked and pulled his face away from her chest and pushed him back slightly. She got on her knees and took him in her hand. "Fuck, Kaitlyn." he moaned.

She looked up at him and winked. She started to slowly stroke his member than started to pick up her pace. She wasn't one to give head, but when he grabbed her head and pushed her hand out of the way, she took the hint and leaned down and gave a single lick against his tip. She opened her mouth a bit and he shoved himself into her mouth. He moaned when she quickly bobbed her head up and down on his member.

"You really have a lot of experience, I'm not surprised." he teased.

She looked up at and glared, giving her a seductive look.

He pulled back and pointed at her pants. "Off."

She rolled her eyes but obliged. She stood up and unbuckled the button of her pants and tugged at her pants. She stepped out of her pants and reached out for her panties.

Phil didn't want to wait any longer so her turned her around and pushed her onto her knees. He pushed her back forward and she placed her hands on the bench and stuck her bottom out. He groaned. He pushed her panties aside and stuck his tip into her, moaning out when he felt her warmness.

He gripped her hips and pulled his hips back a little. Waited. Than slammed himself into her. She hissed and threw her head back. "Fuck." she gasped.

He smirked and started to slowly thrust into her. He took his time waiting for her to adjust to his size. He gave a couple thrust than slowly started to speed up his pace. He gripped her hips tighter at the thought of AJ and started to slam himself into her, not slowing down even though she pleaded him to. He was just to pissed at himself and his mind.

Kaitlyn gripped the edge of the bench tighter and whimpered. She heard of angry sex, but never wanted to try it. Let alone do it. But it was a great way to get her mind off things. She moaned. He chuckled a bit and reached around to grab her breast. He rubbed her nipple between his thumb and index finger, and repeated this motion while his other hand went between her legs and rubbed her clit.

She shivered and moaned louder. Not even caring if anyone who passed by would hear.

"You like that, huh?" he asked through moans.

She moaned back in response and grinded her hips against his. He smirked and pulled his hand away from her breast and clit and placed it back against her hips. Forgetting about everything that went through his mind when his member throbbed. He quickened his thrust, hoping to get the release he hadn't have in weeks.

He leaned against her back and continued to thrust. "Fuck." he hissed.

She threw her head back and moaned. She tensed up around him, showing him that she was also close. He thrusted harder until he released and slowed down. He reached out around her and finger with her clit again until she also hit her orgasm.

"Phil!" she moaned when she orgasmed around his member while he continued to thrust.

Phil quickly pulled out and sat down on the floor. Kaitlyn legs gave up on her and she kneeled against the bench. She turned her head and smirked at Phil. "Completely forgot why I was mad."

He smirked at her and winked.

* * *

I hope this makes you happy! I'm sorry if it's not up to your exception, but I am still working on the detail. I don't know much about Kaitlyn so yeah ...  
If you like a request, PM me or do it in review, remember to give me a little plot if you can, it will help.


	3. Roman and Lita

Author's Note: Request for Roman and Lita. I had no internet for a couple of days .. sorry.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot.  
Warning: Um, sex?

* * *

Lita and Punk were very quiet when it came to their private lives. So when it was founded out that Punk and Amy were done, it was the biggest gossip so far in the WWE community. Some were shocked that they ended, while others could care less and continued on with their lives.

It also wasn't a big shock that he hooked up with AJ, it was kinda of obvious they had something going on through the relationship. And still it bugged Lita that he hooked up with her 'biggest fan', but she was happy for the little brunette.

At least, that's what she thought until she seen them in the hall talking. She wasn't ready to see them eye to eye, and seeing them together was enough to bring her to tears. She quickened her breathing to calm herself down and pinched her eyes tight to stop the tears. She curled her fingers into a fist and walked by. Making sure to throw a look of disgust at AJ. This hurted the brunette.

Lita smirked when AJ started arguing with Punk about the relationship.

"I don't think I want this-"

Punk grabbed AJ's shoulders and smashed his lips to hers. She let out a groan and threw her hands around her shoulder.

Lita stared in horror. She quickly turned the nearest corner and continued walking. She didn't know where she was going, but the kiss in her mind played over and over again. She continued walking like a lifeless body until she reached the end of an abandoned hall.

"Shit." she groaned.

She turned around and bumped into someone. She looked up and stared into Roman's eyes. He raised a brow. "You walked right past me when I said something."

She gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I was sorta out of it for a while."

"I'm not surprised, you okay?" he asked. He always had a thing for the red head. And now they were alone, in a abandoned hall and no one could disturb. He smirked.

"Yeah. I guess I am. It's gonna be hard to see them, but I'll get over it." Lita sighed. She walked around him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She turned around a gave him a look. "You don't need to worry about a little boy like him."

Lita glared. Even though she wanted to bash Phil, she agreed to become 'just friends', even if it was near impossible to do that. She was gonna defend him. "Don't talk about him like that. He may be a jerk, but he's my friend."

"Do you really believe that?" he leaned in.

Lita stared into his eyes, than looked down. "No."

"See, now let me help get your mind off him." he rubbed his hands along both side of her shoulders.

She looked back up. She knew what he was talking about. So she played along. "And how do you suppose we do that."

He smirked and leaned down, leaving light kisses along her neck. She reached up and placed her hand behind his head and pulled him forward. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" she asked.

He ignored her and ran his right hand under her shirt, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his hand. She sighed. The feeling of being touch by another man made her feel excited in more ways than one. He pulled back from her neck and placed his left hand behind her neck and pulled her forward. Their lips meet. Lita moaned and quickly reacted, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

His right hand trailed up her stomach and made it's way towards her left breast. He took it in his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. She gasped against his lips. He took the opportunity and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and rubbed her tongue against his.

He smirked and rubbed his tongue against hers as well. He pulled back and reached for his belt. He smirked and ripped off the belt from his waist. He held the material in his hand and turned the woman around, pulling both her hands back. He wrapped his belt around her hand. Before she could struggle he tightened and fastened the belt around her hands. She raised a brow at his motives.

He pushed his hand against her back and she leaned forward. She bend forward until he stopped pushing. If she could use her hands to support herself she would. But she couldn't and nearly fell on her face. He gripped both hands on her pants and pulled it down. He pulled her thong down slowly. He enjoyed the way she sighed in frustration at the slow pace he was going.

She kicked off her pants, stood up straight and turned around and raised a brow. Before she could say a thing, he turned her back around and pushed her forward again. Making her bend over once again. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down slightly, along with his boxers. He grasped his member and positioned his tip at her entrance. Before she could squirm he grabbed the belt wrapped around her hand and shoved himself into her.

He enjoyed the way she tightened around him and began to move his hips rapidly against her. He grabbed her hip with his left hand while his right hand held the belt and thrusted roughly against her, making her jolt forward than he pulled her back against him and repeated this motion. He yanked on the belt making it get tighter around her wrist. The friction between her legs was distracting her enough to not feel the pain around her wrist.

He leaned forward and let go of the belt and covered her mouth. He bit down on her shoulder when she bit his hand to stop herself from screaming when he thrusted his member against the right spot in her. He throbbed and growled. He pulled out and turned her around and pushed her to her knees. He rubbed his tip against her lips and she eagerly stuck her tongue out. He grabbed fistful of her hair and shoved himself into her welcoming mouth.

She glared up at him but flicked her tongue against his shaft. He smirked down at her and began moving his hips slowly. Than picked up the pace. His member throbbed in her mouth and he moaned. She moaned. Her moan vibrated against his member and he growled. His thrust got sloppy when he felt his release was about to come.

He quickly stopped when he heard footsteps getting closer. He groaned and picked Lita off her feet and hid behind the abandoned boxes. He silently untied the belt and pushed her onto all floors. She looked behind her shoulder and shook her head. He ignored her and thrusted into her. Nearly moaning out loud when his member throbbed once again. He did small but sharp thrust to keep himself from making to much noise and hope the person around the corner wouldn't check here.

Her arms gave up on her and she moved her finger toward her lips and bit on it to keep from screaming out loud. He panted and continued to give sloppy thrusts until he released into her. She let out a muffled moan.

"I could have sworn I heard screaming here." a stage hand spoke.

"Nope, I didn't here anything," Lita heard Trish speak. "I've been here the whole time."

Lita let out a exasperated sigh. She didn't get to release yet and Trish was their the whole time. When they cleaned up they went around the corner. Trish was leaning against the wall and raised a brow.

"Fuck Li. Roman Reigns? If you were gonna fuck someone I thought it be Chris or John." Trish laughed and nodded in approval.

Lita squirmed, desperately trying to get rid of the feeling between her legs to go away. "Why are you here?"

"Saw the whole AJ thing, came to see if you were alright. You were," she winked. "And decided to keep watch."

Lita smirked and grabbed Roman's hand. "We're going to finish somewhere else, thanks Trish."

She walked the same way she remembered coming. It was very fun for both to past AJ and Phil and walk into the single bathroom with a smug look.

* * *

I know it's not good. But I tried.  
I'm still unsure about the whole Phil/Amy thing. Are they still together? Is AJ and Phil dating? ('.') All these questions I wish I can ask them ... :v


End file.
